Question: ${8 \div \dfrac{1}{2} = {?}}$
Answer: Imagine we have ${8}$ objects and divide them each into pieces $\dfrac{1}{2}$ of the size. In total we have $8 \times 2$ pieces. $8 \times 2 = 16$